1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pair of multi-purpose eyeglasses, more particularly to a sports sunglasses with which an auxiliary lens frame can be assembled in a quick and detachable manner, so as to have both the functions of sports sunglasses and the auxiliary lens frame simultaneously by attaching the auxiliary lens frame on a mounting stand provided at the upper end of nose pad of the sunglasses.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In view of social and economic prosperity, people gradually began to attach importance to leisure activities along with the implementation of the two-day weekends, and the societies began to advocate nature as well as outdoor leisure lifestyle. Prevailing of the leisure activities t only leads to the sightseeing attraction boom but also increases the opportunities for people to travel outside. Numerous myopes in the case of strong sunshine can only wear glasses for myopia in order to see things clearly. However, they cannot wear sunglasses simultaneously to avoid the possible eye-damage caused by UV light of strong sunshine. Therefore, incapability of simultaneous wearing of both glasses for myopia and sunglasses is inconvenient in the case of strong sunshine during egression.
In view of the disadvantages encountered in conventional eyeglasses structure, the inventor of the present invention hereby proposes a pair of multi-purpose eyeglasses according to the improvement and research conducted on conventional eyeglasses, so as to achieve better value of implementation.